


Almond Milk

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almond milk, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Like, M/M, idk - Freeform, lactose intolerant Aziraphale, so cute, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Despite the apocalypse being prevented, Crowley and Aziraphale still meets up regularly. Possibly more often. And well, this time is no different, exepct Crowley bears gifts. Of sorts.





	Almond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af. This is cute. And honestly, idk what more you could want than a Crowley who shows affection but acts like thats not what he did.
> 
> This also exists on tumblr [Almond Milk](https://ladybugsfanfics.tumblr.com/post/185869909242/almond-milk-good-omens)

The Arrangement had, in Aziraphale’s eyes, been an excuse. He particularly enjoyed meeting up with Crowley. Not that he would ever admit that, least of all to the demon himself, but he took pleasure in the excuse to be in the other’s company. The topic of conversation had never mattered as long as they got to meet. 

Now that Armageddon was prevented, Aziraphale had dreaded the moment the Arrangement ended. But it had never come, and they still scheduled meetups. Meetups where Crowley was always late. Aziraphale couldn’t blame him; what demon arrived on time? 

It was about thirteen minutes past the agreed upon time when the angel spotted him at the outskirts of the park. Aziraphale didn’t take is eyes of the sauntering male until he came up and brushed past the angel. He did, despite directing his eyes to the pond in front of him, take note of the two coffee cups the demon carried. 

“Hello, Angel,” said Crowley as he sat down at the other end of the bench. He practically shoved one of the coffee cups at the angel, who took it for it not to spill all over him―not that he was afraid of that; Crowley wouldn’t admit to it, but he was gentle. “Got you a lil’ something,” Crowley added.

Aziraphale’s gaze flickered between the coffee cup in his hands and the demon at the end of the bench. “Coffee?” he asked. “I can’t possibly drink this.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, just take it. It’s ruined like you want it.”

The angel shook his head. “I can’t possibly drink this,” he repeated. 

“Yes, you can,” Crowleys said and rolled his eyes. “It’s got almond milk. You’re lactose intolerant. Not that I understand why.” Crowley sipped his own coffee.

Aziraphale looked from the cup and at the demon sitting with him on the bench. With slight hesitation did he take a sip. Warmth spread inside him. He smiled at the slight taste of almond milk. “Thank you.”

Crowley waved his hand, brushing off the kind gesture. Aziraphale on the other hand took another sip, hoping it would hide the slight brush that crept into his cheeks. Who knew what Crolwey might do if he saw. The angel wasn’t ready to figure out.


End file.
